Sexy Costume Party For Sexy Costume Wearers
by bebo9147
Summary: BTR dress up in sexy costumes for James' birthday party- where the only attire is sexy costumes! Is this for fun or just a way for the pretty boy to see Kendall in a sexy outfit? Kames - Kendall x James BXB


~Hai, Bebo here with another Kames one-shot. So, here it is. My stepmothers stepsisters friends cousin ((thats a mouthful)) was having a 30th birthday party with the theme 'Dirty Thirty'. They were talking about what they could get their husbands to wear, like Police Man, Nurse, Fireman etc. and BAM. Here's this story. So I hope you enjoy xo~  
"You're not serious..." Logan said with an eye roll.  
"Oh trust me, I'm serious." James smirked.  
"You just wanna see Kendall in a sexy outfit don't you?" Logan chuckled as he kept his eyes on the book in front of him. James was sitting in front of the nerd at the table within apartment 2J with paper and a pen, writing down in his neat handwriting the plans for his eighteenth birthday party. Being the first to turn eighteen, he wanted to have a party to remember. So he decided on a costume party. Not just any costume party either. "Y'know, I seriously doubt people are gonna come wearing 'sexy outfits'. We're still to young to buy things from adult shops..." Logan said when James didn't respond.  
"We're in Hollywood- someone's gonna find a way to get outfits. But don't you think it's the perfect plan?" James said with excitement. "We'll get everyone to come in the right attire; 'Sexy outfits'. Carlos never turns down a party, so if he dressed up, I dress up, and you, then Kendall will feel left out and dress up himself. Then he'll realise how damn sexy I am in my fireman outfit, and practically fall to his knees and beg to be mine. It's gonna be perfect- plus he'll give me birthday sex." James grinned.  
"You're an idiot. Kendall's not that dumb- he'll either A, realise what you're doing and cancel the party or B, turn you down or not notice what you're trying to do. At times he's just as oblivious as Carlos is." Logan put his book down to look at James.  
"Oblivious? What's that?" Carlos asked innocently as he sat down next to Logan. James nodded, just as confused as Carlos was.  
"Oblivious, it's exactly what you are." Logan answered as he turned to look at Carlos.  
"That doesn't answer the 'what is oblivious' question." Carlos stated.  
"It pretty much means not realising what someone is doing. Like, if James was trying to flirt with Kendall and Kendall only thought James was cracking a joke, that would make him oblivious." Logan answered.  
"Didn't that happen yesterday?" Carlos asked before James could but in to protest against Logan's statement.  
"Let's put Kendall and Carlos' obliviousness aside... Carlos, y'know how it's my birthday like, next week?" James said as he turned away from Logan to have his body facing Carlos.  
"Mhmm..." Carlos hummed.  
"Well, I was thinking about throwing a costume party." James said with a smile. Before Carlos could respond, James continued. "But the theme is 'sexy dress'." He smirked.  
"I thought it was 'sexy outfits'..." Logan but in.  
"No, it's 'Sexy sexy costumes'." James said proudly.  
"You used sexy twice. Anyway, won't Bitters kill the party..." Logan stated.  
"No. Because he's going to be paid a lot of money from Gustavo to stay in his office." James replied.  
"How are you gonna do that?" Carlos chuckled.  
"I dunno, I'll ask Kendall." When James mentioned the blondes name, everything clicked in Carlos' little mind.  
"You just wanna see Kendall dressed as something sexy, don't you?" Carlos grinned proudly.  
"Why wouldn't I? I've been dreaming about fucking him practically since childhood." James said as he stood up. "Speaking of the blonde beauty, where is he?" James asked. It was obvious James liked Kendall. So obvious that James eventually told Logan, Carlos, Camille, Katie and Jen about it. He was practically open about his feelings for Kendall but every time James tried flirting with Kendall, Kendall would only take it as a friendly gesture- and nothing more.  
"He's in our room. We were talking about you." Carlos cooed.  
"What? Where you bragging about me?" James smiled hopefully.  
"Well..." Carlos sang. "He found something that made him feel like nothing more then one of our fans."  
"What did he find?" James said with worry thick in his voice.  
"Don't worry dude, it was just a few stranded pieces of paper under your bed." Carlos answered.  
"Why were you looking under my bed?" James asked.  
"Kendall saw your hockey gear- he wanted to see how well you took care of it or something cause it was scattered all over the floor and under the bed. So he wanted to check it out then found scrunched up balls of paper. After he read it he put them back then told me not to look at them- eeevvveeeerrrr..." Carlos said mysteriously. James was quick to bolt into his and Carlos' shared room.  
"You saw it didn't you?" Logan said as he grabbed his book.  
"Of course I saw it. They were just cheesy love poems about Kendall. So he kinda fangirled over it." Carlos chuckled. "Oi- did you give him that idea? Y'know, for the costume party?" Carlos asked.  
"Nah- he dreamt about it last night. Apparently it ended with him and Kendall having 'hot but t sex in the swirly slide'..." Logan recalled.  
"That ruins my entire view on that slide." Carlos chuckled as he stood to walk into the kitchen.  
James burst through the doors of his bedroom. Kendall looked up from the crinkled paper he held with a huge grin to let that grin drop along with the paper.  
"Uh- hey James, buddy... These poems, y'know... They're really good." Kendall blushed.  
"Uhmm... Th-thanks." James said nervously. "How many have you seen?"  
"I think that was the last one." Kendall stated, making James blush even deeper.  
"You really feel like that?" Kendall asked.  
"Scared? Yes. Hopeful? Yes. In love? Yes." James responded, taking in a deep, nervous breath then flashing Kendall a confidant James Diamond smile.  
"Oh my god." Kendall responded as he stood to his feet. "You seriously- me- really- uhmm- wait- what?" Kendall responded.  
"Yeah, I do." James slightly blushed.  
"No way- you- you can't like me ba- I mean- you're straight."  
"So are you..."  
"Maybe we're not..."  
"Maybe..."  
Silence fell over them, so James cleared his throat. "Uh- uhmm, hey- I'm gonna throw a costume party next week, y'know... For my eighteenth. How does a 'Sexy Costume for Sexy Costume Wearers' party sound?" James asked.  
"Sounds like fun?" Kendall smiled.  
"Good. Then start looking for a sexy costume." James winked as he turned around. "I call dibs on dressing up as a fireman." James yelled as he walked away.  
"Oh god..." Kendall breathed.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The next day started with a nice breakfast of cereal and a cup of orange juice. After eating and preparing for the day, the guys had an hour before heading out to the studio.  
"Logan? Logan!" James yelled.  
"What?" Logan looked up from the couch right as James dropped his laptop onto his lap.  
"Do this." James commanded.  
"Do what?" Logan retorted.  
"This." James said as he leaned over the orange sofa to show Logan what he meant. Kendall looked past Carlos and over at James as the pretty boy leaned over the couch. The three were watching T.V and none of them knew where James was. That was until James came out of 'hiding' of course. "I still can't figure out how to print wirelessly." James whined. Logan's eyes scanned over the screen of James laptop as his fingers moved over the mousepad.  
"Sexy Costume Party For Sexy Costume Wearers? Really? You used Sexy and Costume twice." Logan stated.  
"You bet I did. Now print! I need to hand them out before we go to the studio." James yelled.  
"Fine!" Logan responded as he printed. James looked over at Kendall when the feeling of Kendall's gaze upon him started to become way too much. He made Kendall blush as he winked then took his laptop to walk to the printer.  
Once James had the invites, he gave one to Logan, one to Carlos and one to Kendall along with a quick kiss motion with his lips, blowing a 'kiss' to Kendall before leaving. James walked out, planning on handing the invites to as many people as possible.  
"What was that?" Carlos asked when he looked at a blushing Kendall.  
"James... He blew me a kiss." Kendall said.  
"When are you gonna tell him you feel the same way he does?" Logan asked as he moved into a comfier position on the couch.  
"On his birthday- but I'll keep dropping hints like I usually do." Kendall stated.  
"See Carlos, there's another example of obliviousness. When it comes to James, he's just stupid and so self centred he doesn't realise... Then Kendall's just plain oblivious." Logan smiled.  
"Ohhh! I get it..." Carlos grinned.  
"Wait- what?" Kendall said. "I'm not oblivious."  
"Yes you are." Carlos and Logan said in sync. Kendall rolled his eyes then thought while he read the invite, trying to think of something sexy he could dress up as.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

This now brings the boys to the end of a hard day of working at the studio. Before Gustavo could let them go, James grabbed Kendall and silenced the booth, looking at him seriously. Kendall held back the blush that was burning to appear on his face. James was close to him, real close. Now would be the perfect time for Kendall to work up the courage to finally ask James out. He'd been meaning to because he decided waiting till James' birthday was too long, James was doing the same back. Since this was James' favourite place to be, the recording studio, now would have been the perfect time. But he couldn't.  
"Kendall, I need to ask you something." James said confidently. Kendall's heart instantly sped up while he watched James carefully.  
"Wh-what is it?" He smiled shyly.  
"Can you please convince Gustavo to pay Bitters money to let me throw my 'Sexy costume party for sexy costume wearers' party in our apartment? Please?" James asked.  
"Well, maybe..." Kendall said softly.  
"That's no way to ask him out!" Carlos yelled. The two looked to see Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, Logan and even one of the buildings cleaners watching in on them.  
"I'm not asking him out yet!" James called, making Kendall bite his bottom lip and blush while looking down.  
"What are you dogs going on about?" Gustavo chimed in.  
"My party!" James grinned, nudging Kendall's arm.  
"Can you convince Bitters to let us party?" Kendall asked.  
"No." Gustavo said as he stood up.  
"Please. Just- pay him and we'll uhmm... Ask if we can shoot the music video for Confetti Falling there?" Kendall asked nervously.  
"Keep talking..." Gustavo said softly.  
"If you pay him to let us have James' party, we can convince him with really good work, like, volunteer or something... Then he could let us shoot the music video there, for free..." Kendall smiled. Gustavo sighed, looking at James then Kendall.  
"Fine. Are we invited?" Gustavo asked.  
"Kelly is..." James winked.  
"What's the theme?" She asked.  
"Sexy costume party for sexy costume wearers." James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos answered.  
"I'll pass..." She smiled sweetly. James shrugged then watched as Kelly wrote a cheque, passing it to Logan.  
The guys headed home, checking the time was almost seven. They walked through then stopped at the desk, ringing the bell and waiting for Bitters. The building manager appeared from his office with an annoyed growl before standing in front of them.  
"What do you want?" He spat.  
"Hey- Bitters... Next Thursday-"  
"No." Bitters cut in.  
"It involves money..." Logan sang as he showed off the cheque.  
"What is it?" He sighed.  
"Next Thursday is James' birthday... So he was thinking about throwing a small party. Do you think you could just, stay in your office on that night and y'know... Just stay there. Then let us shoot a music video in the week after...?" Kendall asked.  
"And how much is being offered?" Bitters asked.  
"Uhhh..." Logan read over the cheque. "$15 000- wait, what? Dude..." Logan looked over at James and Kendall.  
"Woah." Was their only response. Bitters leaned forward, taking the cheque and reading over it.  
"Make sure that party ends just after midnight." Bitters cooed. "You can shoot the video next Wednesday because some important people will be here then. Just- give Buddha Bob a hand throughout the week and... Have a Palm Woods day..." Bitters smiled as he walked back to his office, holding the money.  
"That was easier then I thought..." Kendall stated as they walked to the elevators.  
"A lot easier..." Logan, James and Carlos agreed. Carlos was pulled into the north elevator by Logan, pushing James and Kendall away from it.  
"Guys!" They cried as the doors shut. The other elevator was out of order so they could either wait or use the stairs.  
"Wanna take the stairs?" Kendall asked after they found they were waiting for too long.  
"Sure..." James commented as they moved and walked to the stairs. As soon as the door to the stairwell shut, the elevator dinged, making James and Kendall cringe with anger.  
"Why'd they make us walk like this?" Kendall asked. James just sat on the stairs, looking over at Kendall who stood and looked down at him. "Why are you sitting down?" He asked.  
"I'm too tired to keep walking... Mr. X is just taking advantage of our young sexy bodies..." James panted. Kendall sighed and sat next to him.  
"I kinda feel like an old man..." Kendall commented.  
"You don't look like one." James was quick to respond.  
"Oh don't I?" Kendall chuckled as he looked over at James with a cheeky smile. "Then what do I look like?"  
"To me you look like- wow..." James responded.  
"Like wow?" Kendall chuckled.  
"Yes, like wow. You're beautiful- in a manly way... Y'know... I think you're just drop dead gorgeous... With you're sexy blonde hair and those mesmerising green eyes. Oh! And don't get me started on your features and your body... I really love those hips too... Especially when we're dancing and you- man, I seriously- I mean, yeah... You don't look like an old man..." James said with a nervous smile.  
"God that started out so cheesy..." Kendall chuckled as he moved closer to James. "You're lucky I like cheesy things."  
"Cheesy things? Like... I love how your eyes light up with your smile. It makes your whole face look happy, but my favourite part about the way you smile is the adorable dimples. They remind me of a cute little sunflower that grins every time it sees me..."James said randomly, making them both laugh. "God I'm such an idiot..."  
"A pretty idiot at that..." Kendall smiled. Without realising, the two started to lean closer to each other. James moved one of his hands to cup half of Kendall's face, guiding the blondes face closer to his. They were inches apart, their lips slightly brushing against each other. Their eyes fluttered closed as they moved closer to each other, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. The kiss was short and soft, ending quickly as they both pulled away.  
"Speaking of cheesy things did you feel sparks?" Kendall asked.  
"Sparks? I dunno..." James lied. "Wanna try again to test it?" James replied.  
"Mhmmm..." Kendall hummed, wrapping his arms around James' neck and pressing his lips to James'. James took a hold of Kendall's hips as he kissed Kendall again. James put a little extra pressure on the kiss, getting the same back. The feeling of having another mans lip against his own felt weird, to both of them. They managed to share a passionate kiss, a kiss that heated up in no time.  
James licked Kendall's bottom lip, letting his tongue slowly slide into Kendall's mouth. Kendall widened his mouth so he could swirl his tongue with James' creating even bigger sparks then their first kiss. James pulled away, looking at Kendall with a small smile. Kendall blushed then stood up.  
"We- uh, we should probably go back to the apartment." Kendall said with a nervous smile.  
"Yeah- uhmm..." James took as second to pull himself together. "I definitely felt 'sparks'. You better dress up sexy for my party..." James commented as he slapped Kendall's arse then moved to walk in front of Kendall and up the stairs. Kendall blushed then stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah..." He said as he followed James back to the apartment.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"You're borrowing it from your dad aren't you?" Logan asked as he helped Carlos change into his costume. The party started in two hours and most young adults in the Palm Woods were on there way- getting dressed up in sexy costumes. James had a rule that the costumes had to be bought from adult shops, and if you came in casual attire you'd be asked to leave.  
"Of course I am. Where else do you think I could get it from?" Carlos responded.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to get mama Knight to make it so tight..." Logan said as he helped Carlos into his costume.  
"Says the one whose borrowing one of Camille's outfits." Carlos chuckled. He called his dad and had his costume given to him by one of his fathers co-workers. The Latino was going as a police man. He had the black pants tightened and shortened to mid thigh, the shirt was slightly tighter, making the button over his chest pop open. On his belt were two sets of hand cuffs and other police equipment, with the addition of condoms attached to said belt- and instead of having a gun he stuffed a banana in the designated pocket.  
"I couldn't think of anything else... Now hurry up cause I need to go help Kendall, and you need to help James. You know this is 'the party' where they're finally gonna get together." Logan stated.  
"You mean it's the party where their finally gonna fuck each other?" Carlos grinned.  
"Yep." Logan responded as he finished position Carlos' officer hat diagonally on his head. He looked down at his own costume, making sure he looked good enough. Logan wore a tight, short nurse outfit. Like Carlos' shirt, the buttons on the short dress popped open at the top, exposing his chest. "Now- let's go help our idiots." Logan said as he pushed Carlos out the door.  
A shirtless James was walking around with nothing but a towel covering his lower half as he styled his hair and made sure everything was in order. The apartment was set up what James would call perfect for the best party ever. For the night of the party, Jennifer had taken Katie out to stay at a nearby hotel as neither of them where interested in seeing any of the guests.  
"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Logan called before heading to his and Kendall's room.  
"Yeah- I was just making sure everything was in order." James said as he turned to look at his friends. He wolf whistled before walking to Carlos. "You guys look pretty good!" He grinned. He grabbed Carlos by the belt loops and dragged him off to his bedroom. Logan rolled his eyes then headed for his own room. He walked in to see a half naked Kendall trying to get dressed. He looked over to Kendall's bed to see the blondes outfit laid out.  
"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Logan asked.  
"Nope. He wanted a 'sexy costume party for sexy costume wearers'... So here's a sexy costume for him." Kendall smirked.  
"He's gonna fuck you so hard..." Logan chuckled under his breath.  
"What?" Kendall asked.  
"Don't worry, here, you're putting it on backwards..." Logan said as he stood forward with a grin.  
It wasn't like any of them hadn't seen the other naked before. When they were all ten they used to run naked under sprinklers in summer, then have hot baths together in winter. Even during puberty they did the same thing. They still get changed together at rehearsals, or photo shoots.  
"Hehe..." Carlos giggled softly as he helps James into his outfit. James wore baggy fireman pants with red suspenders and no shirt. He had a loose belt that was loaded up with similar things to Carlos' only with the addition of lube. He wore a 'special' fireman helmet and held a fake axe by his side. He smiled at Carlos as he showed off the outfit proudly.  
"So, what do you think? Do I look sexy enough for Kendall?" James asked as he posed in sexual positions.  
"Heh, yeah you do." Carlos commented.  
"What about Logan? What he was wearing was pretty sexy..." James stated.  
"Yeah... I hated putting it on him. Cause as soon as I put it on I was fighting the temptation to rip it off and throw him onto the bed, y'know?" Carlos smiled.  
"I hope I feel like that with Kendall. He's been ignoring me all day- it's so annoying! Who ignores someone on their birthday- especially when you like them?" James stated. That morning started with a nice breakfast in bed from Katie and Jen, nothing exciting. Half of the day was just chilling and doing everything James wanted to do. The other half was setting up for the party.  
"Maybe he didn't want to ruin your birthday surprise..." Carlos stated, making James gasp.  
"You know something!" He cried.  
"Yeah- but it's a surprise!" Carlos responded. James shrugged, holding his axe and smiling.  
"Let's get ready to party!" He cheered as he raised the hand holding the axe. Carlos balled his and into a fist and raised it like James did.  
"Woot woot!" He cheered as they both left the room.  
They waited in the even more stylish apartment when Logan walked out. "James- Kendall wanted me to let you know he's not coming out till the party's in full swing."  
"Aww what?" James pouted. "Does he look sexy though?" James asked, getting a chuckle from Logan. Logan grabbed his phone out, texting Carlos a picture Kendall asked for Carlos to see. When Carlos saw it, he could see why Logan was entertained by James' simple question.  
"Yeah- he's alright..." Logan joked.  
"You have a pic don't you? Show me!" James cried as he leapt forward. Logan took a step back and smirked.  
"Nuh-uh. You have to wait till Kendall comes out."  
"You're such a dick-tease. Just show me! It's my birthday!" James cried.  
"No! It'll ruin the surprise." Both Logan and Carlos said. James pouted then sat down.  
"Fine then..." He commented. Waiting for the party felt like it was too much for him. He sighed then waited for his own party to begin.  
It wasn't too long before people started arriving. All different sorts of people were coming, and they were all wearing sexy costumes. It was almost nine and everyone on the list had arrived. 2J was full of half naked people, all dressed in sexy outfits. The Jennifer's came dressed as playboy bunnies, Camille was dressed as cat woman, only sexier and in less clothes. This was also the time just after Jo left, but Kendall was no longer sad about her leaving.  
Logan texted Kendall, letting him know the party was almost at its highest peek, so he should get ready to come out. James and Kendall still weren't officially going out yet. They shared a few kisses and said flirtatious comments to one another, but it was nothing official.  
Kendall took in a deep breath as he held the whip he had bought even tighter. He used his other hand to hold the doorknob before he pushed it open and walked out. He could hear the music blasting loudly as he walked out. The apartment was full of sexy people dancing and grinding on each other, people simply chilling, others in the kitchen enjoying the snacks and most likely spiked beverages. Kendall walked out in his costume, slightly embarrassed as no other guys dressed like this. He could see James back as he could tell it was the pretty boy as James' broad shoulders and muscular back simply stood out. Kendall walked up to James, wrapping his arm around James' waist. James turned around with a smile, but that smile was quick to drop. He stated at Kendall with his lips in the shape of an 'o'. His eyes scanned Kendall's body as he tried to keep drool from falling out of his mouth.  
"So do I still look 'like-wow'?" Kendall smirked.  
"Like-wow doesn't even start." James commented as he grabbed Kendall's hips and pulled him so their bodies were tightly pressed against each other. Kendall's costume was one if the best James had seen all night. Kendall wore a tight black corset and a thin black g-string. He managed to wear black, healed boots that reached his knees and have a few chains strapped around him. He held a whip and had an extra one tucked in the sides of his g-strings.  
"You're such a sexy fireman..." Kendall commented. "You're so sexy that I feel like I'm on fire, so you're gonna have to put me out." Kendall whispered in a husky voice. James moaned at the voice Kendall used as it was one he had never heard before. James moved one of his hands to grab a right hold of Kendall's arse, smirking and kissing Kendall's jawline.  
"I know I'm sexy and all but you seriously look delicious..." James said as he licked the space under Kendall's ear down to the base of his neck. "And I'd do anything for a taste." He said in what sounded close to a moan.  
"Oh- is that so?" Kendall said as he stared at James lustfully. James slapped Kendall's butt before he turned me walked away.  
Kendall tapped James' shoulder, smiling when James turned around.  
"James- uh, I was wondering... I've been, uh... Ive been meaning to ask you if you-"  
"James? There's a teeny cat fight breaking out." Camille called over Kendall's voice.  
"But- Kendall was asking me something." James said.  
"Let go!" A female voice screeched. James signed angrily before be walked into the kitchen.  
Things continued to play out like this. Kendall and James both attempted many times to finally pop the question, but something always interrupted them. The party was drawing closer and closer to its end. Kendall was fed up with these failed attempts so he headed to the kitchen bench, cutting the music and standing tall and proud.  
"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Kendall yelled. People complained over the music, not looking at the sexily dressed boy at all. "Everyone listen up or I won't put the music back on!" Kendall yelled. Everyone suddenly looked up at Kendall, even James. "I have an announcement."  
"Hurry up!" Someone in the crowded apartment yelled.  
"I just want to say happy birthday to someone very special to me. Happy birthday James!" He yelled, earning cheers from everyone. "When I'm done with this short speech, I'd like the birthday boy to meet me in my bedroom for his present." Kendall said. "James- I-"  
"I got the tunes everyone!" Guitar Dude yelled as he played the music- another attempt failed. Kendall got off the counter, grabbing James' wrist tightly.  
"James- say goodbye to your friends. You're not going to be seeing them off when the party ends tonight." Kendall said, not really giving James a chance to say good bye or protest against the blonde as he dragged him.  
Kendall practically threw James into his room, closing and locking his bedroom door. "I can't take it anymore." Kendall spat.  
"What can't you take?" James asked in an oblivious tone.  
"Have you had any alcoholic drinks tonight?" Kendall asked.  
"No, I've stuck with coke the whole night. You?" James responded.  
"No. I want you to remember your gift, so I don't want you passing out of forgetting when you wake up." Kendall smiled as he pulled his whip out and handed it to James. "Now pretty boy, this is my gift to you." He said as he gave James the whip.  
"You're giving me a whip?" James smiled.  
"No you idiot- I'm giving you me... You can do whatever you want to my body... But first, will you be my boyfriend or not?" Kendall grinned. James took a hold of the whip then softly wrapped it around Kendall's arm, then grabbing his handcuffs and cuffing his hands together.  
"I wouldn't do this unless I was your boyfriend..." James smiled as he leaned forward and pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss.  
~Thank you for reading! That's kinda all I'm gonna say to end this note... And one-shot. Meow~


End file.
